Time Is Small
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Part Of The How It Should Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Is Small pt.1**_

One cold, rainy, foggy, and horrible winter day Merlin was running home to see Gaius. Merlin was coughing and was cutting very cold in the rain. It had been rain for 2 days. The rain stopped every once in a while but the longest at night. Merlin could barely see in the dark. Then Merlin heard a stick snap. Merlin looked down and saw that he didn't step on a stick. He got scared.

"Hello, who's there? Is someone there?" Merlin shivered and asked. Then someone put a piece of cloth on Merlin's mouth.

"Let me go. Who are you? Let me go." Merlin said but the cloth muffled it. Then another guy tied Merlin's hands behind his back. Merlin tried to get away but couldn't. He was very scared.

"Shut up you. Shut up. Morris, pull his scarf to choke him. Let's see how he likes that." Hamin laughed in an evil and low voice.

"Ok. I love doing that. I love the sound the person makes as they die." Morris laughed with greed. He began choking Merlin. Merlin stopped trying to move because he got too weak from lack of air.

"You can stop Morris. He be dead in a few days." Hamin ordered.

"If you do anything that we tell you not to do you will die." Morris warned. Merlin panicked but he nodded yes. The guys pushed Merlin to the hideout. It was a big, old, and dirty house. They took Merlin inside and threw him in a cold, dark, wet, musty, smelly, dirty, and small cell.

"You will stay in here till we get you to be tortured in the big room. You will be sick to your stomach when you get tortured in there. First let's torture you here. Morris take off his shirt, jacket, and scarf. When we are done we will let him die under the window. Good now get me a whip." Hamin evilly said. Merlin felt worse and was starting to feel sick. Hamin began torturing a very scared, wet, and cold Merlin. Both the guys laughed as they tortured Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain. When they were done Merlin was losing a lot of blood. He was weak, cold, wet, tired, and was starting to have a fever. They tied Merlin to the wall under the window. Merlin was standing up with his arms tied to the cell windows get very sick from the rain. Hamin and Morris left laughing. Merlin began to cry in pain and fear. In Camelot it was night and Gaius was worried. He saw Gwen who had come from outside.

"Gwen, have you seen Merlin?" Gaius asked sadly.

"No. Not since I left to see my father. Why?" Gwen answered.

"He isn't at home. When I find him I am going to push him into bed and get him to rest. He has not been feel great. I will make him take some medicine. I don't want him getting too sick for me to treat him."

"I understand. I'll ask around."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile at the house Merlin was awake but was very sick. Morris and Hamin came in and took Merlin to the torturing room.

"It's time for you to meet our master. He will love to meet you. The master loves to see people die." Morris greeted. They dragged Merlin to the room. When they got near their master they threw Merlin down.

"Well, well. Prince Arthur's servant. I have always wanted to kill one. My name is Gale." Gale explained.

"I will tell you nothing." Merlin yelled.

"Tell me about Camelot. All that you know. Today we will condemn you to a slow and painful death. Morris take the gag off. Tie him to the pole and use the whip and beat him for several minutes."

"Ok." Morris answered stupidly. They tied Merlin to a pole and began to whip him. Merlin screamed every time the whip hit him. Merlin moved around trying to prevent getting hit only in the back. Several minutes later Merlin started to pass out from his injuries.

"Stop. Let's stone him. Find 12 stones, share them, and throw them at Merlin. He will be very weak. Then we can get the woman and her nathair. Hurry." Gale ordered. So Morris and Hamin did what they were told. Merlin weakly looked around him but was barely able to see. Then he saw a woman and the 2 guys come back.

"On my signal throw. Now."Gale demanded. They began stoning Merlin. One of the rocks hit Merlin in the right eye, ribs, liver, and forehead. Merlin got hit right in the left head, ribs, leg, and arm. The last 4 hit Merlin in the right ribs and face again. On the left they hit Merlin in the ribs and near the intestines. When they were done Hamin and Morris cut the ropes and a weak anddying Merlin fell to the ground crying and in pain. Merlin curled up in a ball and tried to sleep. Merlin prayed.

"Please God help me. Please God help me." Merlin whispered. Morris picked Merlin up and tied his hands behind Merlin's back.

"This is my wife Suzanna. She will use her snake and get information from you. Will you tell us? How do we get into the castle to kill the king and prince?" Gale informed.

"No. Never. Try all you want but I will die before I tell you." Merlin refused.

"Oh but you will tell us. Suzanna use your snake."

"Do you know what the nathair can do? No. Well it causes the most pain a man has every felt not only in his body but soul. So you must answer." Suzanna explained.

"No. I will never tell you." Merlin replied. Then Suzanna used the snake on Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain so loud that maybe the dogs in Camelot could hear. This went on for 3 hours. When Suzanna gave up Merlin went to sleep. Morris and Hamin dragged an unconscious Merlin back to his cell. The same thing happened for 4 days. In Camelot Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana were worried about Merlin. They ask everyone including the king but all said no. For 2 and a half days it did not rain but it was still cold. Merlin was near death in his cell with a very tight gag on. Suzanna came in with water and a piece of bread. Merlin was nearly unconscious but was able to eat and drink.

"Here, some water. Drink it will give you strength when you escape. Here's some bread. I will help you escape. It is pouring down rain again. When you get home you will be very sick. The 5 snakes I used their poison together plus the drugs and wounds it will drive you mad. My husband means to kill you in an hour. Here's your shirt, jacket, and scarf. Put them on. Here, I cut the ropes for you." Suzanna explained.

"Thank you. How will I get out of here?' Merlin whispered weakly while putting his jacket on. He put his shirt and scarf in his jacket to help stop the bleeding on his wound. The wound should have killed him but it didn't.

"Leave that to me. I can't go with you but I will help you get out."

"Ok."

Suzanna helped Merlin escape. As they were leaving Merlin tripped and a sharp edge of a sword cut Merlin from the liver to stomach.

"Oh, Ow. Ow. Ahh." Merlin winced.

"Are you ok?" Suzanna asked Merlin.

"Yes." Merlin said slowly. Suzanna helped Merlin get up. They got out of the house and ran to the rode that lead to Camelot. Suzanna stopped when they got to the path.

"Go. Hurry. As soon as the rain stops they'll come after you." Suzanna warned.

"Ok. Thanks." Merlin weakly said. Merlin ran as fast as he could to Camelot. By the time he got to Camelot it was night. Merlin had been running for 3 hours. He walked up the stairs to Gaius's chamber and started to pass out. "I have to get to the door and knock so Gaius can help me. I can't collapse till I get to the door." Merlin thought. He got to the door and knock. Then Merlin collapsed on the floor in front of the door. Gaius heard the knock on the door and went out to look. He saw Merlin lying on the ground bleeding.

"Merlin." Gaius sighed. Gaius picked Merlin up and put Merlin in his bed. Gaius got several blankets and wrapped Merlin up in them. Merlin was in a very, very deep shock. He grabbed some herbs and medicines to give Merlin. Gaius began to look at Merlin's wounds and snake bites. When Gaius saw all the snake bites he began to become very worried. He put herbs on Merlin's wounds and sat back in a chair and the left side of Merlin's bed. Merlin was unconscious for an hour but it was because he was very weak and tired. Gaius was a sleep for several minutes when Merlin began moving and screaming in his bed. Gaius woke up when he first heard Merlin screaming. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's forehead and began to calm Merlin down by singing.

"Be thou my vision, oh Lord of my heart

Nought be all else to me, save thou art

Thou my best thought by day or by night

Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light"

Gaius sang softly. Merlin began to calm down and go back to sleep.

"Be thou my wisdom, and thou my true word

I ever with thee and thou with me Lord

Thou my great father and I thy true son

Thou in me dwelling and I with thee one"

Gaius continued to sing not knowing that Uther and walked into the room.

"Riches I need not, nor man's empty praise

Thou mine inheritance now and always

Thou and thou only first in my heart

High king of heaven my treasure thou art

Be thou my vision, oh Lord of my heart

Nought be all else to me, save that thou art

Thou my best thought by day or by night

Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light

High king of heaven, my victory won

May I reach heaven's joy, bright heaven sun

Heart of my own heart, whatever befall

Still be my vision, oh ruler of all"

Gaius continued singing. He looked at Merlin and saw that he was asleep. Uther stepped into Merlin's room quietly.

"You sing very nicely Gaius." Uther whispered.

"Oh, sire, sorry I did not know you were in here. Merlin came home a couple hours ago. He was very weak and cold and in a deep shock. He was starting to wake up from a nightmare so I began to sing to him. Ever since he was very small he liked to sing. When he was sick or scared someone could sing to him and he was calm but it has to be a song about God." Gaius explained.

"Why?"

"It reminds him that God is with him. He was in a lot of pain which might have made him feel worse. I have to make sure he stays in bed. I wish I had help but I don't know if anyone else can."

"Tomorrow, I will tell Morgana's servant to come and help you."

Then Merlin began to wake up in pain. He saw Gaius next to him talking to Uther.

"Gai…us. Gaius." Merlin shuttered.

"Hey, Merlin. Go to sleep. You are weak." Gaius whispered.

"Arthur? Where's Arthur?"

"He's in his bed sleeping like you should be. Arthur will come to see you in the morning. Uther will make sure of that."

"I will tell him in the morning. If it means he will stop getting upset and mad that you're missing. He will be glad to hear about you. I promise but if you want to get back on your feet then you must do what Gaius says." Uther whispered.

"Ok." Merlin sighed in relief. Uther left. Gaius and Merlin talked about what happened. Then an hour later Merlin fell asleep but was still very scared. In the morning at breakfast this happened. So Morgana and Uther were eating breakfast. Gwen was serving them their breakfast. Then Arthur came.

"Good morning Arthur." Morgana greeted.

"Good morning." Arthur growled.

"Are you still worried about Merlin?" Uther asked.

"Yes. My other servant is an idiot. He's nothing like Merlin. I wish Merlin was here. But when I see him I am going to kick him in the chest. He has been late for nearly a week." Arthur yelled.

"What if I told you he is sick and injured?"

"Then I won't hurt him. When I'm done I will go see Gaius. I need to see if Merlin is there and is just sleeping or what."

"My Lady, I must help Gaius take care of his injured and sick nephew. May, I go?" Gwen asked Morgana.

"Of course. Go." Morgana replied. Gwen left the room.

"Which nephew because he has 3." Arthur asked with his mouth full of bread.

"You can see for yourself when you see Gaius."

Meanwhile Gwen was running to Gaius's chambers. When she went in she heard crying and moaning. She saw that Gaius was asleep in his bed. She found some cold water and a cloth fearing that Merlin was running a fever. She went into Merlin's room and saw him kicking, moaning, and crying.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up Look at me. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Calm down.

When peace like a river attendeth my way,

When sorrows, like sea billows roll,

Whatever my lot, thou has taught me to say

It is well. It is well with my soul."

Gwen sang. Then Merlin woke up. He looked at Gwen and began to calm down. Gwen felt Merlin's forehead and immediately put the wet cloth on Merlin's head.

"I feel sick. So sick. Where's…Where's Arthur?" Merlin breathlessly moaned.

"He's coming. You are warm." Gwen whispered. Then Gaius and Arthur came in and saw a very flushed Merlin lying in bed under several messed up blankets looking as if he was about to vomit. Everyone around Merlin began to help him and talk to him. Gaius made some broth for Merlin to swallow. Arthur and Merlin talked about what happened. In a few days Merlin felt strong enough to get up and walk. At breakfast Gaius watched Merlin eat his berries and drink his water.

"Are you sure you can work today?" Gaius asked.

"Gaius, I'm ok. Arthur has to go hunting today. I know what you're thinking. That I don't even like hunting but I have to protect Arthur from Cenred. I need to get going." Merlin answered quickly. Then Merlin left without his scarf and jacket. As they were out hunting with 5 men they got attacked by Cenred's men. Merlin fell of his horse and ran behind a big tree. As Arthur fought Merlin used magic to help him. Arthur saw where Merlin was and ran to him. All of Arthur's knights were killed. He got behind the tree and heard Merlin scream. He looked behind him and saw 2 men. One was choking Merlin and was about to slice Merlin's neck. Merlin's right eye was black and was getting swollen.

"Put the sword down, Pendragon or your friend will die." One of the men yelled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time Is Small pt.2**_

"Please leave him alone. He is very sick and he might vomit on you." Arthur warned. Then Arthur dropped his sword. The guy next to Merlin hit Merlin in the head with the end of his sword. Then Arthur was hit in the head. When he woke up he saw Merlin in front of him unconscious.

"Merlin, wake up. Merlin." Arthur yelled. Merlin moaned and woke up. Then Cenred and 4 other guys came in. Arthur saw 2 large marks on Merlin's face. One on the right and right side of his forehead.

"Well, well, Prince Arthur. Tell, me about Camelot." Cenred mocked. Arthur saw that Merlin and himself were chained to the ceiling.

"I will never betray Camelot. Hurt me if you wish." Arthur replied. The guards began to beat Arthur. They kicked him and punched him until he was unconscious. As Cenred was about to leave Merlin did something stupid.

"You know he will never betray Camelot even if you beat him you stupid creep." Merlin yelled angrily. Cenred heard what Merlin said and cuffed Merlin a few times.

"I will not be insulted by a servant." Cenred replied.

"Why not torture me. I will never tell you what you want to know but you can try and see if I'm bluffing. One thing will remand and that is that you are an arrogant old tyrant and a fat coward."

"That's enough."

Then Cenred punched Merlin in the gut. Merlin nearly vomited. Then Cenred began to leave.

"I'll be back to slowly kill you." Cenred warned. The guards unchained Merlin and Arthur. Merlin pulled his friend over to the far corner and check to see if Arthur was all right. A few hours later Arthur woke up to see a tired Merlin lying over him.

"Merlin, what happened to your face?" Arthur asked.

"Cenred hit me in the face a few times. I'm ok. I just want to sleep." Merlin groaned.

"Ok. Go to sleep. I'll watch over you."

"All right. Is it just me or does it feel really cold in here?"

"Oh, it is. I hadn't realized that. You can sleep in the corner and I'll be next to you keeping you warm."

"Thanks. Don't hurt me or check on my wounds from the last time I was tortured."

Then Merlin went to sleep in the corner with his head on Arthur's right shoulder. Arthur was ok with it and felt as if Merlin was his little brother who was tired and wanted to sleep next to his big brother. Several hours later Cenred and the same 4 guards came in. Both Arthur and Merlin were asleep. Cenred's guards grabbed Merlin who screamed when he was moved. Arthur woke hearing his little brother's scream. Both of them were chained up the same way as before. Gale took Merlin's shirt off and threw it in the corner.

"Torture the boy Gale with your knife." Cenred ordered.

"Why him?" Arthur yelled.

"He wanted it."

"Merlin, why?"

"To protect you. I can't let you die. You're like my big brother. Don't brothers sacrifice for another brother?" Merlin cried.

"I feel the same about you. Yes, a brother would sacrifice for another brother. I still don't want you die."

"May I start now sire?" Gale asked.

"Yes. Make them deep." Cenred replied. Gale made a cut from Merlin's right wrist to Merlin's shoulder. A lot of blood came from one long wound made Arthur begin to cry. Merlin bite his lip and did not scream. The same happened to the other arm. By the fourth cut blood was coming out of Merlin's mouth. Merlin was not crying or begging. Gale got mad and kept cutting. By the ninth cut Merlin screamed in pain. Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that he was cut on the chest. The tenth cut was driven right into Merlin's right shoulder. Merlin scream in pain and Arthur thought that people outside the place could hear him. Arthur saw the knife come out of Merlin's shoulder. Arthur winced as he saw it. Then Merlin passed out from blood lost.

"That's enough for today. Arthur if you want this boy to live then you have to tell me what I want to know." Cenred mocked.

"I will never tell you. You will pay for this." Arthur yelled. Then Merlin was released. He fell to the ground in a very bad position. Then Arthur was released and he ran over to a very sick Merlin. The guards left Merlin and Arthur in the cell alone. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shirt and went back over to Merlin. He saw that Merlin was bleeding in several areas. Arthur went to work stopping the bleeding from Merlin's wounds. When he was done he put Merlin's shirt on and carried Merlin around the room. As he did Merlin began to wake up. Arthur sang The Solid Rock to Merlin to calm him down.

"My hope is built on nothing less

Than Jesus' blood and

Righteousness.

I dare not trust the sweetest frame,

But wholly lean on Jesus' name.

On Christ the solid rock I stand.

All other ground is sinking sand."

Arthur sang He continued to sing the rest of the song to Merlin as he moaned and tried to regain conscious. A few hours later Merlin finally regained conscious.

"Hey, Merlin, calm down. Go to sleep. You are weak and losing blood. Just try to sleep." Arthur whispered to his dying brother who was in his arms coughing up blood that was in his mouth.

"I want lie down on the floor." Merlin coughed.

"Ok. You can lean on me. Here we go. Do you think you move?"

"Not really. We have to find a way out. I don't want to die but I don't want you to die."

"It's ok."

Arthur held a crying Merlin in his arms while sitting on the floor. Merlin's back was on Arthur's chest. Arthur protected Merlin's right arm because of the shoulder wound. They talked about how they were going to escape. Then the 2 went to sleep while waiting for Cenred and the guards to come in. A few hours later Merlin woke up in a lot of pain. He thought about how stupid their plan was but they knew that they had to escape. Merlin knew that he was going to die but they had to do it soon or Merlin would die. Merlin went back to sleep in a couple of minutes. Then Arthur woke up several minutes later. He knew the plan might go wrong because of how weak Merlin was. He knew that Merlin was too weak to fight but they had no choice. Arthur knew that it was almost time and he began to wake Merlin up.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. Come on, I need you to wake up. Hey, it's almost time for the plan." Arthur whispered. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes and saw Arthur above him. He winced because of all the pain he was in.

"Arthur, I feel really sick. I can't move. It's…so…cold. I…I…can't…move." Merlin whispered.

"I'll help you stand up. We must be ready."

"Ok. I'm still feel like I'm about to vomit. I'm afraid to stand up because I might vomit because of the pain."

"I know but you have to stand up. Just hold it in till we escape. When we are out of here and find a place to hide then you can. If it burns too much then just get it out. Be quiet."

"Ok. Oh, I feel so sick but I think I can move. I still feel as if I'm going to pass out."

"Shh. be quiet. They're coming. Stand by the door."

Merlin stood by one side of the door and Arthur on the other. 2 guards came in and got knocked out by Merlin and other. They grabbed the unconscious men's' swords and began to fight the 4 other guards that came in. Arthur had killed 2 of them and was starting to fight the second one when he saw that it might not be so easy for Merlin. Merlin killed one but as he was fighting the other the guards grabbed Merlin's right arm and twisted it behind Merlin's back. Merlin tried not to scream in pain. When Arthur killed the second guard he heard cracking and popping. Arthur looked and saw Merlin panting. The guard twisted Merlin's arm to the point that it was broken. Merlin screamed in pain as the guard twist the arm to the dangerous area. A few minutes later Cenred came in and saw the 2 boys panting and staring at each other.

"Arthur, really, I thought you would be smarter than this." Cenred sighed. Then the guard released Merlin who fell on his injured arm unconscious. Then the guard and Cenred left. Arthur ran to Merlin and laid him on his back. He looked at Merlin's wounds and saw that they were not looking very good.

"Merlin, wake up for a minute. Come on." Arthur whispered. He saw that Merlin's shoulder was dislocated. Merlin woke up and saw Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's left shoulder.

"What is it? I want to sleep." Merlin moaned.

"Your arm is broken. Your shoulder is dislocated. We must fix it or you will be in more pain. Let me help you sit up. You have to be still."

"Ok. Hurry, I want to sleep as much as I can."

Arthur put one hand on Merlin's injured shoulder and the other on the arm where he hoped was not broken. As Arthur fixed Merlin's arm Merlin screamed in pain. When Arthur was done he held Merlin the way he did before. Merlin went to sleep very quickly and Arthur could feel Merlin's heart beat slowly and faint. Arthur was afraid to sleep because of how tired and ill his friend was and looked. A few hours before the guards came in Merlin began to scream.

"Shh. Merlin, wake up. I'm here. I'm here. Look at me. You are so cold, Merlin. You must breathe. Come on breath. Just breathe in deeply." Arthur whispered. Arthur began to help Merlin breath. A couple minutes later Merlin was much calmer than before. He looked up at Arthur and then passed out. Arthur began to panic.

"Merlin? Merlin, wake up. Don't die on me. Please don't." Arthur cried. He put his hand on Merlin's heart and felt a faint heartbeat. He sighed and changed Merlin's position. A few hours later the guards and Cenred came in. They did what they did before. They took off Merlin's red shirt. Gale pulled out his whip.

"When you're ready, sire." Gale wickedly laughed.

"Now. Arthur this will kill your servant if you don't stop." Cenred sighed evilly. Then the whip hit Merlin who tried to hold back a scream. After several hits Merlin began to scream. After more than 13 Merlin was unconscious.

"Stop!" Arthur pleaded.

Hit.

"Stop!"

2 hits.

"Please, he's near death."

10 hits.

"Stop. Let's go." Cenred ordered. They released Merlin who fell to the ground nearly dead. Arthur hoped that Merlin would live. Then Arthur was released. One of the guards saw this and took pity.

"I will bring food, water, bandages, a blanket, and a small cloth for his fever. Then I will talk to Suzanna to find a way to get you to Camelot. Don't worry I'm on your side. I hate this and will help. Suzanna helped Merlin the first time." Mason said with pity and compassion in his voice.

"Ok. Thanks. Hurry, I can barely feel his heart beat. He's freezing. Can you bring 2 blankets instead of 1? I think he's in shock." Arthur thanked and explained.

"I will see what I can do. I will be back in about 2 hours. I will also bring a sleeping draft for him. He will need it. I hope we can get you out on Friday. It's Tuesday so that gives us a few days. I must go."

Mason left. Arthur began to look at Merlin's wounds. He took Merlin's shirt and put it on an in shock Merlin. Arthur took his hunting jacket off and put it on Merlin. 2 Hours later Mason came back with the stuff.

"I know he can't eat any solid food so I brought some broth. Here's the other stuff. I talked to Suzanna and she said yes. It will have to be Friday but we will help you keep Merlin strong. How are his wounds?" Mason whispered gently.

"Worse than he was last time you were in here. He's still in shock. He won't wake up." Arthur sighed tearfully. Then Merlin began to moan and groan and whimper in pain.

"I will leave you 2 alone." Mason sighed. Then he left. Merlin tried to open his eyes but was too weak. Arthur put Merlin's head on his chest and held Merlin close. Then he took the bowl of water and put it to Merlin's lips.

"Drink it Merlin. Drink it." Arthur whispered. Merlin drank it willingly and opened his eyes. He's saw Arthur looking at him then Merlin began to feel the pain he was in. He tried to curl up in a ball but Arthur stopped him.

"I know you are in pain but you must eat. You haven't eaten for a week and a half. Please." Arthur cried.

"I will vomit anything I eat, Arthur. I'm so ill and near death that my system won't keep it in. Please keep yourself alive." Merlin whimpered.

"No, Merlin. Now, eat or I will force you. You will not be able to fight any infections if you don't eat. Come on eat the broth. You need your strength for Friday."

"Ok. Only a little. I feel sick to my stomach."

"Here. Swallow as much as you can. There's another bowl for me so eat it all."

Half an hour later Merlin finished the broth and drank some water Arthur gave him. Arthur put a sleeping draft in the water for Merlin. When Merlin was a sleep Arthur bandaged and used the rest of the water they had left and poured into the worst wounds to help clean them. Then when Arthur was done He held Merlin the way he usually held him. Then an hour later the guards came in with Suzanna. Arthur saw her eyes turn gold then Merlin began screaming and yelling in pain.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" Arthur yelled. Then Suzanna gave Arthur a note. Arthur read it and trusted her. Merlin stopped screaming and was now whimpering.

"Arthur, tell me what Cenred needs to know or he will die. This is only a fourth of what I can give him." Suzanna lied.

"No." Arthur angrily shouted as he pulled his friend away from the wall. Then Merlin started screaming again but much worse. Several minutes when it was over Merlin was weak and exhausted. Suzanna and the guards left Arthur to deal with a sick, weak, tired, scared, and dying Merlin. Merlin lied on the floor unconscious. Arthur held Merlin the way he held him before. A few hours later Merlin woke up freezing because Arthur forgot about the blankets. Arthur was sleeping and did not see that Merlin was awake. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur sleeping but not peacefully.

"Arthur, please Arthur. Wake up. Arthur, please." Merlin croaked painfully.

Then Mason came in with food, water, and 2 more blankets. He put it down near Merlin and Arthur and saw that Merlin was awake crying.

"Oh, my, Merlin you should be sleeping. Here let me get the blankets and cover you up. Then I have to leave but there is food and water here for both of you." Mason snapped nicely.

Mason grabbed the blankets and Arthur's hunting jacket and covered Merlin up. Then he left Merlin and Arthur to rest and eat. Merlin wanted to eat and drink but he wanted to wait till Arthur was awake to help him eat and drink without spilling anything. Several minutes later a barely alive Merlin went to sleep. Around midnight Arthur was woke up by a moaning and crying Merlin calling his name.

"Arthur, Arthur, please! Arthur, help me. Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, please, I need your help!" Merlin screamed in fear.

Arthur held Merlin very close trying to be careful because of Merlin's arms and legs moving around a lot. Arthur put his right hand on a semiconscious Merlin's right cheek and rubbed it trying to calm Merlin down like a big brother.

"Calm down, Merlin. Wake up. You need to eat. You're all right. You're weak. Come on, wake up." Arthur whispered in comfort. Merlin looked up, saw Arthur and tried to breathe again.

"I'm starving and thirsty." Merlin strained.

"I know. Let me put you down in the corner and then I'll get your food and help you eat. You have to eat all of what is in your bowl. If you don't you will get sick and die."

"Ok. Hurry, I feel tired and sick and in pain."

"I'll be quick."

Arthur put Merlin in the corner and wrapped him up in blankets. The wall Merlin was leaning on was dripping water from the outside. It was raining very hard outside and water was getting in to Merlin and Arthur's cell making Merlin feel sick. Arthur had Merlin wrapped up in the blankets so tight that Merlin was barely able to breath. Arthur came back to Merlin with the food and water.

"Here, Merlin. Swallow it. Swallow as much broth as you can. You'll need it." Arthur calmly commanded.

Merlin ate most of his broth and drank some water and when to sleep painfully. Arthur ate his broth and bread and drank half of his water. Then he held Merlin tightly. Merlin's left side on Arthur's chest. Arthur could hear Merlin's unsteady and uneven breathing. Merlin's head was very hot on Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh, Merlin you're so hot." Arthur sighed to an unconscious Merlin. Arthur put his cold left hand on Merlin's sweaty forehead and what he felt made his heart drop to his stomach. Merlin's head was burning up a lot. He was about to put a damp cloth on Merlin's head when Cenred and the guards came in. Like usual the guards grabbed Merlin and Arthur and chained them up. They took off Merlin's shirt as usual. Gale pulled out his knife, stood in front of a conscious Merlin and waited for his master's order.

"Gale, you may start. Like the last time, long and deep." Cenred snarled happily.

"Yes, sire." Gale mocked. Then the knife went into Merlin's thigh and went down to Merlin's knee. The same with the other. Arthur could hear Merlin whimpering quietly. Tears in Merlin's eyes as the pain became unbearable. Then 5 long cuts from the right ribs to the left ribs. Still Merlin did not plea or scream in pain. Gale was so mad that he dug dangerously deep from Merlin's right true ribs to Merlin's right hip. Then the same but from the right shoulder to the left hip. After the 7th cut Arthur heard a loud cry escape from Merlin's lips. Then Merlin's head was down on his bare chest and Arthur knew Merlin was unconscious. Gale cut Merlin 5 more times and Arthur feared that Merlin was dead because of his still form.

"All right Gale that's enough. Let's go." Cenred declared.

The guards and Cenred left. Mason stayed to help Arthur and Merlin.

"Ill release you first and then well get Merlin down. He's alive but barely. We must hurry. If we do not then he will die." Mason sputtered.

"Ok. Hurry." Arthur panted. Mason released Arthur and they ran over to an almost dead Merlin.

"Hurry. He's worse."

"Yeah. He's getting worse by the second. I'm ready."

"When I release him he will fall very quickly. Let's hope he wakes up."  
"Just do it."

Mason released Merlin who fell into Arthur's arms.

"I got him. Put a blanket on the floor. Ill lay him on it then you can go. We don't need anyone getting suspicious. Quickly." Arthur demanded.

"Ok." Mason replied.

He put a blanket on the cold, wet floor and helped Arthur put Merlin on one side of the blanket. Then Mason left to get bandages, water, blankets, and food. Arthur began to treat his servant. It took nearly an hour and a half to stop the bleeding. When Mason came back Arthur had finished trying to stop the bleeding and was now helping a convulsing Merlin. Mason bent down next to help Arthur. He heard Arthur speaking calming to Merlin who was beginning to vomit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Is Small pt.3**_

"How long as he been like this?" Mason asked.

"About 13 minutes. He's vomited a few times and is starting to vomit again." Arthur panicked.

2 minutes past when Merlin finally stopped. Arthur grabbed Merlin and then he felt Merlin sink into his arms.

"Luckily he didn't vomit on the blanket. Let's be careful with him. Tomorrow, after he gets beaten we will get you out. How's his fever?" Mason informed.

"Thank you. He's fever is better than how it was last time you were here. I'm worried that it might flare up again." Arthur worried.

"I must leave. Keep him alive."

"I'll try."

Mason left Arthur to bandage Merlin's wounds. After 2 hours of washing and bandaging Merlin's wounds Arthur finally finished. He wrapped Merlin in the blankets and then he ate his dinner and hoped that Merlin would wake up and be all right. A few hours before Merlin would be tortured, Merlin woke up in pain.

Merlin's POV

"Why is my head on fire? Wait why is my whole body on fire with pain. I'm freezing. Where's Arthur? I have to open my eyes. I must find Arthur. Although I don't want to if it means my body will hurt way worse. What's that smell?" Merlin sniffs. "Smells like my favorite stew but I might be imaging." Sniff. "No, it is. I want some. I have to open my eyes. Here it goes." Merlin opened his eyes and then a wave of pain rested on top of him.

"Careful. Your wounds have scabbed over. You don't want to reopen them. You must be hungry." Merlin heard Arthur say calmly.

'Boy am I hungry. I want to eat. Ow, my body is still freezing and on fire. Where's my shirt? I need my shirt. I really need my shirt. I really, really need my shirt. I'm so cold.' Merlin thought. Then Merlin felt Arthur help him sit up against the wall. The pain was worse as Arthur helped Merlin sit up. Merlin looked at Arthur and saw Arthur hold a spoon to Merlin's lips.

"Merlin, you need to eat something. You are as pale as death and near that point too. If you don't eat then you will die." Arthur sighed.

Arthur began to feed Merlin who ate willingly. Merlin ate only half the stew because he felt so sick. When Arthur was done feeding Merlin, he saw that Merlin was freezing. He wrapped Merlin up in the blankets to keep him warm.

"Arthur, I need water. My throat's dry. Please." Merlin croaked painfully. Arthur grabbed the last bowl of water and held it to Merlin's lips.

"Drink it Merlin. You are dehydrated. If you don't drink you'll get worse." Arthur plead. Merlin drank the water slowly. He finished the whole bowl and tried to sleep. Arthur held Merlin the way he had since they were kidnapped. Merlin put his head on Arthur's left shoulder and closed his eyes as a wave of pain rushed over him. Both boys fell asleep like brothers. On Thursday the same thing happened except Merlin didn't eat or drink after it. The guards took away the blankets leaving Merlin to freeze to death. Arthur had to use his body heat to keep Merlin warm. Merlin had more whip marks from torture. When Arthur got to Merlin he saw that Merlin was in shock. Merlin had only his shirt and Arthur's hunting jacket to keep him warm. It was Friday, both Suzanna and Cenred came to torture Merlin. They did what they usually did.

"Gale, Morris, Hamin, do your thing. Gale, use your knife, Morris use the whip, and Hamin stone him. Let's see if the prince will speak. Suzanna do your thing." Cenred growled.

Hamin went first. He threw 5 medium sized stones and stoned Merlin. The stones hit him in the head, lung, chest, liver, and appendix. Then, Morris whipped Merlin 20 times. The first 10 times Merlin whimpered but then he started screaming. When Arthur heard Merlin's scream it no longer sounded human but like an animal. Merlin fought very hard to remain conscious. When Morris was done Merlin and Arthur knew that the worst was to come. Gale, was last to torture Merlin with something.

"Stab him oh, um, 5 times. Then cut him oh, let's see, 7 times. Then Suzanna can deal with him alone." Cenred guessed.

Gale cut Merlin on the right side of the face. Merlin whimpered so loud that Arthur knew that Merlin was biting on his lips again. The second cut was from Merlin's chest to his waist. The other cuts were the same. Gale stabbed Merlin in the right shoulder again, near the liver, heart, lungs, and between the stomach and liver. Merlin screamed so loud that Arthur knew Merlin's throat would be sore for a while and that Merlin would have a hard time talking.

"Ok let's go. Mason stay out and wait till Suzanna's done but first I think I'm going to watch the first wave." Cenred mocked. Suzanna used her magic and gave Merlin as much pain as she dared. Merlin's screams were very loud and painful. Arthur saw Merlin cry and knew that he was crying too when he felt tears in his mouth. After the first wave Cenred and the guards except Mason left. Then Suzanna and Mason did their plan. They released Arthur.

"Mason let's do what we did last time." Arthur cried knowing that Merlin was too close to death. Arthur grabbed Merlin and Mason unlocked the cuffs and a limp Merlin fell into Arthur's arms.

"I knocked out the guards. We should be safe for now. Let's go. The sooner the better. Follow me. We will lead you outside and then you are on your own. The guards won't wake up for a few hours." Suzanna quickly muttered.

"Ok." Arthur sighed tearfully.

Arthur carried Merlin as close as he could to him. Merlin's right arm was on Merlin's chest. Merlin's head rested on Arthur's left shoulder. Arthur could hear Merlin's shallow breathe and knew Merlin was very sick. They ran slowly out of the cell and down the long, dark corridors. At the end of the corridor 3 men were there.

"Mason let's do this. Arthur can't because both he and Merlin are weak." Suzanna whispered coldly. Mason and Suzanna killed all 3 men just as Merlin regained consciousness.

"Arthur, I can't make it. I'm going to die." Merlin gasped. His voice was hoarse and dry.

"Stay awake. You must be strong till then. You can't sleep until I get you somewhere warm. It's very cold and it has been very cold for several days. If you pass out then you may die." Arthur ordered quietly.

"I know. I'm an anemic and that I am pale and not as warm as I should be but I'm tired. I'm so tired, Arthur."

"Remember what Gaius has said about that. If you are freezing and it is cold and you are not near a warm place do not fall asleep. Merlin if you fall asleep you may die. Oh, Merlin, you're freezing. I wish I put your shirt on. I wish you had your neckerchief and jacket."

"I'm so cold, Arthur. I'm so sick. I'm bleeding really bad."

"I know. When we are out of here I'll try to find some place warm to warm you up. Don't fall asleep till then."

"I'll try. We need to be quick. I can feel my body slip into unconsciousness. I'm fighting it but I have to fight pain, hungry and other things as well. I'm not very….."

Then Merlin passed out. Arthur felt Merlin go limp and he started getting scared.

"Merlin? Merlin, please wake up. Merlin, please. We need to hurry. Merlin just passed out. He will die if we don't get him out of here." Arthur panted fearfully.

The other 2 had killed the guards and then they started walking again. After several minutes they finally found the door that lead out of the palace. Arthur and Merlin went out of the palace as Mason and Suzanna stayed. Arthur walked for half a day in the freezing cold snow. The blankets of snow was nice but not for Arthur and Merlin who were cold. Merlin had stopped shivering a couple hours in the blizzard and Arthur had to keep stopping and rubbing Merlin freezing arms and legs. Arthur got to the woods and saw that it was almost night. The wind blew so hard that several times trees started to crack under the strain. Arthur saw a cave in the distance and went to it. When he got to the cave he saw a fire and things like a person live there. As Arthur approach an old man who was in his 70s saw Arthur. The old man went to Arthur and Merlin.

"Oh, my good man come into my cave a warm yourself up and your friend. Go on. It's much warm in the cave than out here in the cold. My name is Aaron. What is your name?" Aaron greeted kindly.

"Arthur. This is my friend Merlin. He's dying. He passed out several hours ago and he grows worse by the minute. He needs help. I've tried to use my body heat and keep him as close as I can but he's still cold."

"Then come in. You can put the dear boy on my cot and then you can help him stay strong while I make some stew and medicine for him."

They went in a put Merlin on Aaron's cot. Then Aaron grabbed several blankets and gave them to Arthur.

"Wrap him up in these blankets. We must keep him warm. What happened to him? He looked like he was abused a bit." Aaron demanded quietly.

"Cenred wanted information. He tortured Merlin because Merlin managed to beg Cenred to do it. I'm prince of Camelot. This is my servant, Friend, and little brother. He's only 16. How do we thaw him out?" Arthur tearfully answered as he put the blankets on Merlin and wrapped him up.

"Carefully. He has several broken bones. Put a warm hand on the boy's forehead. I'm going to give him something to wake him up for a short time. When he's awake keep asking him if it hurts. He may have pneumonia. But the court physician can tell you that. You need to leave tomorrow. I saw Camelot patrol several miles from here. If they are here tomorrow than you will need to go."

Aaron poured a potion into Merlin's mouth and gently put Merlin's head on the pillow. Merlin woke up a few minutes later and began to shiver violently. Merlin had a very hard time focusing on things. Finally Merlin focused on Arthur.

"Wh…at….. hap…..pen…ed? Wh….ere….. are… we? Art….hur."Merlin shivered quietly.

"It's ok Merlin. Just relax. We need to get the circulation flowing in your body again. Tell us when you start feeling pain in an area. Don't lie. I'm not stupid I know when you lie to me. If you feel like you are about to pass out don't." Arthur whispered calmly.

"Ok."

For half an hour Aaron and Arthur tried to warm Merlin up. When they did Merlin started screaming in pain. Arthur put Merlin on his left side because it was barely wounded and Merlin calmed down.

"Why did you put him on his back?" Aaron asked curiously.

"He was wounded on his back. His left side is barely wounded. The pain is more bearable if he's on his left. He looks like he's about to fall asleep. If you wanted to get him to eat something then you may need to do it now." Arthur explained sadly.

"Ok."

"I'll help him."

"OK."

Aaron gave Arthur the bowl of broth and helped Arthur sit Merlin up. Half the time Merlin ate he would spit the broth out.

"Come on Merlin. Eat. You need your strength. You need to be as strong as you can. When we get to Camelot patrol you may be too close to death. Your wounds are infected. If you don't eat…. you won't be able to fight the infection. **" Arthur shouted tearfully at Merlin who was almost unconscious.**

"' **M dy…..ing…. Art…hur." Merlin strained weakly.**

" **Eat. Then you won't die. Don't make me poke you and tickle you to get you to eat."**

 **Merlin eyes open wide and he began to eat what he was given. He ate some of it but the rest ended up on the floor. When Merlin was done he went into a light dreamful horrible sleep. Aaron and Arthur sat next to Merlin and watched him. Merlin was on his left side with several blankets up to his chin. A pillow next to his bruised back. His right arm off the bed and his other arm covering his ribs as if to protect them.**

" **Why is it that when you said you poke him and tickle him he ate what he could?" Aaron questioned.**

" **When we were little we visited each other every 6 months till I was 16 then it was once a year. One time when I was 12 and he was 6 he came over to Camelot and we played. He also helped Gaius with the patients. One day when I and Merlin were playing in my room he got sick and started coughing. He vomited a few times and went unconscious. I took him to my bed and put him under the covers. I ran and found Morgana and told her to get Gaius. She ran because Merlin was also her friend. When Gaius got there he said that Merlin needed water, food, and rest. I watched over him most of the time. One day I was trying to get him to get supper but he refused. I started poking him and tickling him and he screamed. When I was done he ate. So now when I threaten him like that he eats." Arthur informed quickly.**

" **How long have you 2 known each other?"**

" **Since he was a newborn. I held him about a week after he was born. He was as pale as death though. His mother was also as pale as death. Avalach says that for 7 months Hunith had a hard time keeping food down. She would eat but not enough nutrients was in her's and Merlin's body. They were dying. Avalach and Hunith know why but don't want Merlin to know. I don't know why and I fear what it could be. Since his birth Merlin has gotten sick a lot. When he starts getting sick in Camelot Gaius has to give him a potion which he sneaks into Merlin's drink. Merlin gets anemia a lot. Almost every year. He's had it twice this year. We have to be very careful with him or he will be very sick."**

" **You haven't mentioned his father."**

" **I don't know his father. Merlin was born without knowing his father."**

" **That's sad to have to go through. The boy must be very hurt by this. He needs love and care. No doubt he gets that from his friends and family."**

" **Yeah. I must get some sleep. I have to carry Merlin along way tomorrow but he's a bit too light. Good night."**

" **Good night. In the morning I'll give you some things you'll need."**

" **Ok."**

 **Arthur went to sleep next to Merlin. The next morning he woke up and saw that it stopped snowing. He looked at Merlin and saw the boy sweating and panting. His breathing shallow and weak. His breath hitched several times a minute. He laid on his side curled up on himself unconscious. Arthur sat up and tried to wake Merlin up.**

" **Merlin, hey, wake up. You need to wake up and get a hold of yourself. Come on, wake up." Arthur panicked fearfully.**

 **He shook Merlin but he did not wake up. Aaron gave Arthur a cloth to cool Merlin's forehead. For an hour Arthur tended to a very sick Merlin's fever. Finally Aaron came with some soup and supplies for the journey.**

" **Here, you must eat. I will tend to the boy. Here are some supplies for the journey. Some bread, water, bandages, sleeping drafts, yarrow, blankets, and some cloths. You may need it to take care of Merlin. Be careful." Aaron kindly insisted.**

" **What if Merlin wakes up and is hungry?"**

" **I put some warm broth in a container. You may need to warm it up but it's better than nothing. You will need to make a fire every hour or 2 to make sure that Merlin is warm."**

" **Thank you for all you've done."**

" **The least I could do."**

 **Arthur ate his breakfast as he watched Aaron tend to Merlin's fever. When Arthur was done he put the bag on his shoulder and went to Merlin.**

" **How is he?" Arthur asked tearfully.**

" **His fever is dangerously high. You must hurry. He will die if his wounds aren't treated." Aaron sighed sadly.**

" **Ok."**

 **Arthur picked Merlin up and left. After 2 hours of walking in the knee deep snow Arthur began to feel Merlin's fever getting worse. He stopped near a frozen river and took cold water and put some on a cloth. Arthur took some snow and put it in a cloth and put the snow filled cloth on Merlin's chest. Then covered Merlin up with a blanket. The other cloth Arthur put on Merlin's forehead. Then he picked Merlin up and carried him as far as he could. A few hours later Arthur heard horses and Sir Leon. Leon saw Arthur carrying Merlin and he got off his horse and went to them.**

" **Arthur, we've been looking for you and Merlin." Leon sighed and then saw Merlin and he almost cried. "What happened to him?"**

" **He persuaded Cenred to torture him and now he's dying. We must get him to Camelot. Now." Arthur tearfully explained.**

" **Of course. Take this horse. I will go with you."**

" **Ok. He's near death. His heart is stopping. He has a fever and some of his wounds are infected. I can feel his fever through the blankets and my shirts. He way too warm."**

 **Leon, Arthur, and Merlin got on the horses and rode to Camelot. When they got to Camelot Uther was in the court yard. Uther walked up to Arthur's horse and grabbed Merlin. He urgently took Merlin to Gaius with Arthur and Leon behind him. When he got to Gaius's chambers he took Merlin to bed. Gaius went up to Merlin and started checking his vitals. Then Gaius removed the blankets and looked at the infected wounds. When Uther saw he turned to his son with a look that told Arthur he would have to explain some things.**

" **What happened to him?" Uther asked quietly. Then Freya came running in. She ran to Merlin's side and held his hand. She began to cry when she saw how still he looked.**

" **Cenred was trying to get information from us. He was going to hurt me but when I was unconscious after the first beating, Merlin persuaded Cenred to beat him instead of me. Cenred did. He dislocated his right shoulder. I put it back in place. He's had a fever for most of the day. HE was in so much pain but he never said a word. This lady was told to use her form of torture and she did but only because Cenred was there. When he wasn't her and one of Cenred's men helped us get out alive. We found an old man when we escaped who helped us because Merlin got hypothermia. He said that Merlin was lucky. He's sick." Arthur explained sadly.**

" **I need water, bandages, yarrow, aloe, blankets, silk thread, and a needle. Hurry, he's dying rapidly. Get Gwen." Gaius demanded sternly. Arthur ran out to get the stuff. Gaius started looking at the wounds on Merlin's back. Getting whimpers from Merlin. Uther went up to Gaius and put a hand on Gaius's shoulder.**

" **Anything you need, tell me. The boy is strong. He will make it through. I'll make sure that a more comfortable bed is replaced for Merlin. This one is not a good bed. Merlin has complained to Arthur when his back was sore. That and the cold. I'll make sure better blankets and pillows are sent here as well." Uther offered quietly.**

" **Thank you, sire. The boy has been use to back pain since he was little but now he complains. I think that your son might work him a bit hard. Merlin will be grateful."**

 **Then Uther left the room. For the next few hours Freya, Gwen and Gaius worked on Merlin. When they were done they put Merlin on his left side. They put pillows behind him to help his back. Even with the new bed they had to be careful of Merlin's back. Gaius sat next to Merlin while tending to his fever. For a few weeks Merlin slept. Everyone was worried. Freya spent most of her time with Merlin. Everyone had a hard time getting her to leave so they ended up drugging her so she would sleep. Whenever someone went to visit Merlin, Gaius would tell them that he needs the rest and will be awake before they knew it. On the third week it was almost night, Arthur was watching over Merlin when Merlin started screaming. Arthur went to Merlin and started calming him down. He grabbed Merlin's arms and held Merlin close to his chest.**

" **It's ok, Merlin. Just open your eyes. Look at me." Arthur quietly requested.**

 **Then Merlin calmed down and opened his eyes. He looked up at him and then felt a wave of pain course through his body. He cried out in pain.**

" **Hey, Merlin, its ok. The pain will pass." Arthur whispered.**

" **OK. Are we home?"Merlin whimpered weakly.**

" **Yes, we are. Get some rest. The pain might get much worse. You need to sleep."**

 **Then Merlin went to sleep. For a week Merlin slept and got weaker. One day Gwen and Arthur were visiting Merlin when they realized he was sick and weak.**

" **He's still pale. Gaius why is he so sick?"Gwen asked sadly.**

" **He's been asleep for so long that his body is dying. He needs nutreints in his body."Gaius sighed sadly.**

" **Why not try to feed him something with nutrients?"**

" **He won't take it. I've tried. He throws up several minutes after."**

" **What about little by little. The more his body gets use to it the more he can eat. We can do the same with water."**

" **It might work. Gwen, go to the palace kitchen and get some stew. When Gwen gets back Arthur I need you to hold Merlin so that I can feed him."**

 **Gwen ran out and got some stew. Arthur held Merlin the same way he did in the dungeons. When Gwen came back with some hot stew Merlin was in Arthur's arms moaning.**

" **Here's the stew. He looks like he's in pain. He sounds like he's in pain."Gwen cried breathlessly.**

" **He is. Which is why I'm giving him a pain killer. Then we will get him to eat."Gaius whispered loudly. Gaius got a vail of pain medicine and managed to get Merlin to drink it. Merlin began to wake up.**

" **Ok, let's see if this will work. Wake up, my boy. You need to eat just a few spoonfuls of stew." Gaius gently ordered. Merlin weakly opened his eyes. Gaius tried to get him to eat but Merlin refused. Arthur started tickling Merlin.**

" **Arthur, stop."Merlin complained sleepily.**

" **Not till you eat."Arthur answered sternly.**

" **Fine."**

 **Arthur stopped tickling Merlin and then Gaius started to feed Merlin. Merlin ate very slowly. Half an hour later Merlin had finished all the stew without vomiting. He also managed to drink some water. Then he went to sleep. This happened for the next week. Everyone was happy that Merlin would make a full recovery. Freya spent time with Merlin talking about what happened. When Freya saw that Merlin was tired she would sing him to sleep. It was late early March and the snow was gone. Spring was starting to night Arthur was watching over Merlin as he slept. Merlin was now able to lie on his back. Merlin woke up and looked at Arthur. He smiled and slowly sat up.**

" **Arthur, thank you for taking care of me. You have always been a big brother to me. If not for you I would be dead. Thank you."Merlin thanked happily.**

" **You have always been a little brother to me. I remember one time when we were hunting and you nearly froze to death. When I was watching over you father came in and said that he would try to be there for you. When you were very ill, he would watch you when he could. He want to take you, me, Leon, Morgana, and Gwen out on a camping trip in May. It's going to be a long week. He wants to visit Will. So he wrote a note to Ealdor and asked Will if he wanted to. Will said that he awaits the date when he needed to be there. He asked me to make sure that the others knew. Hopefully Gwen and I get to spend some time alone. Yesterday Gwen told me that Leon and Morgana kissed. She saw it. When she talked to them about it they blushed. I know father will be ok with it. I think he suspects something between them. This morning he saw her and Leon talking and holding hands. He just smiled about it." Arthur sighed excitedly.**

" **What about Freya. If I go she needs to come. She will want to come too. She loves camping. She loves sleeping in the woods. She told me that we have to go camping sometime."**

" **I'll tell father."**

" **Thank you and tell Uther thanks for the new bed, pillows, and blankets. Tell him that I want to know the date we will leave."**

" **Ok."**

 **Then Uther came in.**

" **I wanted to talk to Merlin alone." Uther quietly greeted.**

" **I'll leave you 2 to talk." Arthur answered understandingly. Then Arthur left. Uther sat in the chair next to Merlin.**

" **How are you feeling?" Uther asked concernedly.**

" **A bit weak but I'm ok. Thank you for the new bed, pillows, and blankets. So when are we going camping?" Merlin sighed.**

" **He told you that. Sometime in May. I was thinking about the 5** **th** **through 14** **th** **of May. I will tell Will and Avalach to be here on the 3** **rd** **. Leon, Gwen, Morgana, and Arthur said that will want to come."**

" **What about Freya? You left her out and she loves camping. Why did you invite grandfather?"**

" **When Freya get's here you can tell her. He would love to his grandkids grow. When will you be able to get up?"**

" **Gaius wants be to start getting up and doing things tomorrow. My arm is very sore but I can move it. It'll be better by the time Will gets here."**

" **Why?"**

" **He'll try to beat me up."  
"If you do as you are told when will you be able to get back to work?"**

" **Maybe in a week."**

" **What about the stab wounds?"**

" **It hurts still but not as bad."**

" **I'll leave you to rest. You look like you need it."**

" **Thank you. Oh, how do you feel about Morgana and Leon being together?"**

" **I'm ok with it. Leon has been loyal and there for her. He's a good man."**

 **Then Uther left and Merlin went to sleep. In a week Merlin was able to go back to work. He told Freya about the camping trip and she said yes. Merlin still had his arm in a sling May 3** **rd** **. Uther, Arthur and the knights were out training with Merlin, Freya, and Morgana. Leon and Morgana were training together, Merlin and Freya were doing the same. Uther and Arthur were training together as well. Then Will came. Merlin didn't have his sling on. Will jumped on Merlin and tackled him to the ground.**

" **Will, stop. Please stop. Get off me." Merlin screamed breathlessly. Will got off Merlin and gave him a hug. He punched Merlin in the right shoulder and Merlin winced. Freya got Merlin's sling and helped Merlin put it on.**

" **Merlin, you know what Gaius said. You need to keep this sling on when you aren't doing anything or if it hurts. Will don't punch Merlin in the arm or ribs or back. He's still recovering from his fatal accident."Freya sighed sternly.**

" **Who are you?"Will asked curiously.**

" **I'm Freya. Merlin's girlfriend."**

" **I can see why Merlin likes you."**

 **Freya punched Will in the arm and he yelped.**

" **Wow you know how to punch." Will yelped in pain. Then later that day Avalach arrived.**

" **Hey, Merlin.**

 **On May 5** **th** **everyone got ready to go. They all got on their horses and rode to the woods half way to Ealdor. They rode for about 2 hours then Uther saw a place they would camp.**

" **See that clearing over there. We will camp there. I know the lake is a few minutes walk from here. It's all most evening. I know I took all of you but Freya here to camp. We have never been attacked here. Let's get settled."Uther explained excitedly. They got off the horses and made camp. "Freya, Morgana, and Gwen, you girls can put up your tent. Merlin and Arthur can put up their tent. Will and Leon can go get wood. Me and Avalach will get the things off the horses and get them settled."**

 **So everyone went to work. Merlin and Arthur had a hard time putting up their tent. Arthur kept yelling at Merlin.**

" **Well, I only have 1 arm. The other one is sore from riding."Merlin yelled angrily.**

" **Well then get use to it."Arthur shouted.**

" **Both of you stop. Now." Uther sternly ordered.**

 **Finally the 2 boys got the tent up. The girls laughed as they put up their tent. The girls kept tripping over parts of their tent while putting it up. They finally succeeded. It was dusk when they were settled. Freya, Merlin, and Avalach sat next to each other. Freya put her head on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin tried to fall asleep on his grandfather. Morgana had her head on Leon's shoulder. The others sat alone. Everyone talked about their past.**

" **I remember when I lived in Ealdor every time Merlin got upset he would go to the lake near the village. Most of the time he would fall asleep there."Avalach happily said.**

" **Like he is right now?" Arthur teased.**

" **Yeah."**

 **So everyone went to sleep they enjoyed their time together. Merlin and Freya would spend as much time as they could.**

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
